


Running after you

by silver_arrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_arrow/pseuds/silver_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro had fucked up, and now is his turn to run after Clint. </p>
<p>You can read this as a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3960340">Crawling back to you</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Running after you

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is a sort of sequel, I hope it is not too dramatic.

_"Is it true?" asked Clint as Pietro entered to the room. It was a communal area but there were just the two of them, so Clint let it out._

_"What?" Pietro gave him an innocent look. Clint thought he looked so attractive in those jeans and a blue leather jacket that he couldn't imagine how the fuck would nobody manage to resist his charm._

_"You were out with someone else. With a woman."_

_Pietro shrugged "Yes, I was."_

_You're so calmed about it. It is weird, you know? It seems like you forgot you and I have something."_

_"We do? You don't even have a name for what we have. Don't be so dramatic, we just fuck sometimes and that's all."_

_"Yeah, sure kid. Now you say so, but it's not the same in the fucking bedroom."_

_"C'mon, you know I like you, but let's get real. You are married and have children, and I can't wait for you forever."_

_"And that's your fucking excuse, Pietro? You know I started the divorce thing, but I can't make it happen in one fucking day!"_

_"It is not my fault, Clint! I'm not your bitch. I can't and I won't keep waiting for you to start a life with me 'cause it might never happen."_

_"So you just go out there and fuck the first woman you see? That's "starting your own life" according to you? You could have at least broken up with me or something."_

_"Grow the fuck up, Clint! We're not in a fucking relationship, I'm not your boyfriend or something. As long as I know I'm single as hell so don't come up with this stupid jealousy!"_

_"You're the one fucking women to make me jealous and then tell ME to grow the fuck up? Listen you little bastard, I won't beg you or force you anymore to do something you don't want to. I'm getting divorced with or without you, you're not the only reason I'm doing it. So if you wanna be free and fuck everyone in this goddamn city you can do as you will. Don't let me get in your way."_

_Pietro glanced at him, his arrogant facade breaking into pieces. When he spoke, his voice was broken._

_"Clint I-"_

_"No, Pietro. I'm sick of dealing with your childishness. I'm so fucking done. Even if I was already divorced things wouldn't be different, 'cause you don't even know what you want in life. I...I think it is time for you to get your own shit together, but without me. I have my own problems, I can't deal with yours too."_

 

Nearly a month had passed since the last time Pietro saw Clint. They hadn't talked since then either. Pietro kept going on missions with the Avengers and that was going well, but his personal life was another story. He missed Clint, that for sure, but wasn't completely convinced about wanting him back. He wasn't sure if he could give Clint what he needed. And also they never had a real relationship so is not like there was something to fix. Pietro had fucked up. Besides he hadn't even liked fucking that woman. And now Clint was gone - and nobody would tell him where the fuck the archer was - and Pietro felt so empty. Because Clint was right. Pietro was conscious about the fact that he didn't really know what he wanted to do with himself besides running after - well, he didn't really run _after_ them, it's just a metaphor - the Avengers to risk his ass to save innocent people.  
When Pietro and Clint had started their affair, none of them knew they would get so attached to eachother. Because Pietro wasn't stupid, he could felt how bad Clint needed him, though he didn't know that Pietro needed him the same way.  
But Pietro wasn't prepared for something serious, and aimed even less to wreck a family if he wasn't sure about his feelings for Clint. And Pietro thought that Clint would never really get the divorce, as he never really expected the archer to get tired of him and leave. He never expected for the tables to turn.  
_Yeah, he didn't see that one coming._  
It was two months now since Clint had left and Pietro couldn't keep like this anymore. If he had to run after Clint to get him back he will do it happily, he was going to try anything to get him back. Because now he _knew_ , now he was sure. So he forced Steve to tell him where Clint was, and he found that Clint was already divorced and living on a flat in the city. With all the braveness he could find inside himself, he ran to the building and knocked Clint's door.  
A kid who had the same eyes as the man he was looking for opened the door and smiled at him. 

"Daddy, there's someone here looking for you."

"I'm coming" replied Clint, walking towards them from a room that was out of Pietro's sight. When he saw Pietro, Clint opened his mouth to talk, but Pietro was faster. 

"Don't say anything. Look, I know I've been wrong, so so wrong. And I'm sorry. I've been missing with all my soul the last two months and I already grew the fuck up. Now I _know_ what I want, I want _you_. And I'm ready for anything if that means being with you. I'm sorry Clint."

Clint just glanced at his child and smiled. "See? I told you he was going to come sooner or later. I had it all planned."

**Author's Note:**

> I may be thinking on a sequel to this one, what do you think?


End file.
